Ellen Page
Ellen Page (1987 - ) Film Deaths: *''An American Crime (2007)'' [Sylvia Likens]: Dies (off-screen) of multiple injuries after a prolonged period of torture by Catherine Keener; her body is shown afterwards when her sister (Hayley McFarland) walks in and finds Catherine's children trying to revive her. (Thanks to Christina) *''Inception (2010)'' [Ariadne]: In one dream world, she is stabbed in the stomach by Marion Cotillard when Leonardo DiCaprio's subconscious rejects Ellen's presence in his dream. In a later dream world, Ellen commits suicide by jumping from a building in order to wake back up to reality. (She survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Super (2011)'' [Libby a.k.a. Boltie]: Shot in the head by one of Kevin Bacon's thugs; her body is shown again when Rainn Wilson checks on her, then puts her in the trunk of his car. (Thanks to Arben, Alan, and Tommy) *''The East (2013)'' [Izzy]: Shot to death by police; she dies as Brit Marling takes a bullet out of her stomach and her body is seen again when Alexander Skarsgård buries her in a grave. *''Flatliners (2017)'' [Dr. Courtney Holmes]: Is temporarily clinically dead at one point when she deliberately has her heart stopped in the laboratory in order to have an after-life experience. She was brought back to life with the help from Diego Luna, James Norton and Kiersey Clemons. She later dies in real life when she falls to her death from a fire escape after she is pushed by the ghost of her deceased sister (Madison Brydges). Ellen's body is shown in the morgue when Nina Dobrev visits and she appears as a ghost in Nina's dream sequence. TV Deaths *''The Umbrella Academy: Run Boy Run (2019) '[Vanya Hargreeves]: Presumably killed in the apocalypse along with the rest of her adopted family; her body is not seen in the ruins of the Academy with the others, but given that Aidan Gallagher is the only surviving human being on the planet and that it's later revealed that the apocalypse only came about due to the use of Ellen's powers, her death is totally assured. However, the season ends with Aidan and the rest of Ellen's adopted siblings changing the future and saving her life. Video Game Deaths: *Beyond: Two Souls (2013)' [''Jodie Holmes]: Can die if the player chooses to have her go to the Infraworld instead of reality. She appears as a spiritual protector to Natalie McCafferty afterwards. Gallery Jodie_Holmes_Death_Beyond.jpg|Jodie Holmes' video game death in Beyond: Two Souls Ellenpagedead2.jpg|Ellen Page dead (dummy) in Super ellenpageflatliners11.jpg|Ellen Page in Flatliners ellenpagetheeast6.png|Ellen Page in The East Page, Ellen Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1987 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Lesbian actresses Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Ghost scenes Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Marvel Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in James Gunn Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Brought back from the dead Category:X-Men Cast Members Category:Drama Stars Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:People who died in David Cage games Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Feminist Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:The Umbrella Academy Cast Members Category:Death scenes by apocalypse Category:Gay actors Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Video Game Stars Category:Clinically Dead Category:Washington DC Area Film Winners